5 Shades Of Alice
by AliiceMariie
Summary: She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life... A look into all five colors of Alice. Language and limes. One-shot.


**A/N:For Alice lovers out there, with a hint of fluff and some limes. Yum yum. Don't own Twilight.**

**Blue**

"So, they are for the same price, whereas this one has a good 15 grams over the other one."

"Okay then, buy it and let's get out of here."

"But this one has %30 percent more hold than all the other glues!"

He had to sigh at that. "Does it really matter?"

She looked at him as if he said something completely ridiculous. "_Does it really matter?_ Yes it really matters, we need this to..." Her eyes drifted off to space behind him, and he thought she was having a vision. He came closer to her, and whispered, "What is it, Alice?"

Without moving her eyes, or anything else, she simply said "Pencils."

He raised his brows in surprise. "What?"

Her eyes stayed still, but her hand shot up to quickly point at whatever she was looking at. She repeated "Pencils."

He slowly turned around. Behind him, there was a small stall with a handmade sign on it that said "Derwent Coloursoft"

And sure enought, there were thousands of colorful pencils underneath it.

He felt her happiness grow remarkably in just a few seconds, along with her smile. She bolted towards the stall and immediately started swatching the colors on the paper Derwent sign.

The childish smile never left her lips and eyes. "Pencils, Jasper!" she'd occasionally repeat. He was dazed at how something so small and unimportant could give her such joy. Well, it wasn't unimportant anymore, since it made her happy.

After a short while, the sign was completely covered with 'A heart J' in all different shades of blue.

They ended up taking home 28 pencils in various shades of blue and no glue whatsoever.

**White**

You'd think her room would be full of pink and purple.

Instead, it was all white and dark wood, though it was more white than wood. White walls, dark wood shelves. White carpet, dark wood floor. White sheets, dark wood bedboard (though it had to be changed quite often). Of course, there were lots of colorful paintings on the walls, and colorful clothes, and accessories, and her painting equipment...

No one paid much attention to it, except him. He asked her why she didn't paint the walls hot pink with lilac flowers... or something. She looked surprised, asked if he wanted the walls to be hot pink with lilac flowers.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean... You know what I mean."

"After spending all my past in the dark, I guess I just wanted to be around light."

She was scared of the dark. She was scared of what dark reminded her... what it failed to remind her.

**Red**

She could never 'strut the stuff' as provocative as Rosalie did. It wasn't just that her 'stuff' were a couple of cups smaller than Rosalie's, but it wasn't her nature. Rosalie would dress up every morning, thinking about how everybody would be attracted to her in this mini skirt, these high heels, that tight top. She loved Emmett, but she needed the world's attention.

That was where they were most different.

Sure, Alice loved clothes and she'd wear mini skirts too. They just didn't wear it for the same reason. There was only one person in the world that Alice would try to look sexy to. And for that, well, she'd just take off her clothes. Lingerie was nice and sexy, but not really needed. The one time she actually wore lingerie to look sexy, Jasper had shredded them to bits in exactly two seconds.

But there could be exceptions, right?

It was the longest and most boring physics lesson in the history for human students, and much more boring for the Cullens. Not even a vampire could enjoy learning about magnets for the 9th time.

Alice was drawing something on her desk. Jasper was building a tower of pencils. Emmett was texting. _edward, ur so lucky u got gym. this SUXX_. Rosalie was braiding her hair.

Alice tapped her fingernails on the desk and leaned back. Jasper looked at her drawing.

It was a drawing of Alice's own legs, crossed under the table. The skirt had ridden up and the edge of whatever tiny panties she was wearing, was on sight. He glanced under their desk. Her legs were crossed, and her fingers were playing at the hem of her skirt. He pushed a book on the drawing. She pulled the skirt up just a bit higher.

She could be such a tease sometimes.

He put his hand on her leg and slowly pulled up her skirt, only to have her stopping him at a very critical spot. _Not before the lesson is over_, she mouthed. He moved his hand to the desk, pushed the book aside and wrote on the sketch-Alice's leg. _What color?_

She smiled wickedly and whispered.

"Red."

_Damn_.

**Yellow**

It was their fourth day with the Cullens. So far, they seemed to be warm and welcoming (except Rosalie, and occasionally Edward) but they seemed to be a bit... spacey. She could tell that they were doing this in order to not freak them out, ecpecially Esme. Alice had once asked Jasper how Esme felt for them, and his answer was a very confused "Uh, mother-y? I don't know." He might not sound like much help to an outsider, but to Alice, it was... amazing. It could be 'friendly' or something else, but it was mother-y? That was an achievement, she thought. A big one.

"Alice, you're glowing!" Esme chirped.

"Huh?"

"Your aura is so bright! You're glowing, radiating a light, a bright color..." She stopped dancing her hands around Alice and squinted like she was thinking hard. "Hmm, what color, though? Something warm, refreshing..."

Emmert snorted and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Alice wasn't moving.

Esme's face softened and brightened with a smile. "Yellow."

Jasper called from upstairs, where he was reading. "Like the sun."

"Yes," Esme whispered through her smile. "Like the sun. Yellow."

Since that day, yellow was Alice's favorite color and Esme was her second favorite person in the world. That never changed.

**Green**

"I like green."

"I know," Rosalie spat. "This is the umpteenth time you're saying this since we got in this hell hole! It just doesn't make it an better, Alice! I'm sick and tired of moving around! I want to settle in one place! Have a normal life! Be a normal person! I don't give a damn how green and nature-y this place is!" She harshly threw the box of books on the floor, making everyone flinch from various places around the house and stomped up the stairs. She turned back when she reached the top stair to shout "And I FUCKING hate green!" With that said, she locked herself in one of the empty rooms, not caring which one it is.

Alice furrowed her brows. "I just don't see why she's hating this place so much."

Edward looked up from polishing his piano. "She's just being Rosalie."

She sighed and slumped down on the coffee table. "I know. We'll just have to let her bitch about it until she calms down and stops trying to fight it... But that doesn't mean I understand."

Edward remained silent, she kept on.

"Yow know Edward, I have a feeling about this place. Something big is gonna happen to us here. I can sense it."

"Good or bad?"

"That depends..."

Edward scoffed. "We're in a place called 'Forks'. I doubt it's going to be much life changing."

She smiled to herself. "Wait and see."

"Alice, I think all that green is going to your head."

She repeated. "Just wait and see..."

**A/N:Share the love.**


End file.
